Hooded Hero
by Sweetpony2977
Summary: He had asked him for Kyle's help. Kyle had be frightened at first, but that soon smoothed out. Now, he was downright terrified. He felt so helpless with the injured superhero in his arms. Though, a familiar chuckle soothed him into wanting to believe that everything would be alright... A South Park K2 (Kenny x Kyle) Fanfiction, Pre-Coon Threequil.


MYSTERION X KYLE

~PRE COON THREEQUIL~

* * *

Kyle was by no means special. Well, maybe his smarts could be considered special. He never thought much of them, but everyone always praised him for them. He didn't think that he should be praised for just getting good grades, but it was just whatever. Kyle was shocked enough when his Superhero-vigilante crush had came into his room through his window, but when he had asked for Kyle's help...

"Why do you want my help?" Kyle had asked.

"Because. You're the smarted kid in class," Mysterion had replied in his deep, gravely voice. With that, the masked man was gone. Out the open window, Kyle suspected.

Now, Kyle was laying oh his bed, thinking of what Mysterion had asked of him. Background checks? Who was he supposed to check? Craig? Tweek? Kenny? Kyle had no idea where to even begin. He fell asleep on the thought the he was going to fail Mysterion.

The next day, Kyle stood at the bus stop with his friends, Stan, Kenny, and... Cartman. Eric was was going off about this stupid 'superhero' named The Coon, if you could even call him that. Kenny looked bored as Eric went off about how Mysterion was only a menace, and had nothing good, while the Coon was "the real shit." Stan just ignored them, texting his off-and-on again girlfriend, Wendy.

"What the fuck does the psycho bitch want today?" Kenny asked through his hood. He never seemed to to enjoy Wendy's company, and Wendy Kenny's. It was probably because of Kenny's perverted nature.

"First of all, Kenny, Wendy is not a psycho bitch, alright? Stop calling her that. Second, I'd love it if you minded your own goddamn business," Stan huffed. It was normal for him to get protective over Wendy, especially around people like Kenny.

"Geez, Stan, take a joke!" Kenny laughed, though it only came out as muffled huffs.

"Whatever."

"Do you guys even care that there's a menace in this town?" Cartman butted in, "Mysterion is going to tear this town apart! We should be helping the Coon, and be getting rid of Mysterion!"

"No one cares, Cartman!" Kyle yelled as the school bus pulled up the stop.

The school day went on as normal. Mr. Garrison blathered on about God knows what, and the only reason Kyle ever got by in these classes is because he would ask his mom about the things Mr. Garrison had talked about. She at least made things interesting. Mr. Garrison talked about some car's hummer, and Kenny just about died of laughter in the back.

"KENNY MCCORMICK, WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Mr. Garrison yelled.

Kenny straightened up. "Nothing, Sir," He mumbled out from behind the bright orange fabric.

"Good, now as I was saying, the '67 Chevy Impala's hummer was so impressive..."

Nothing much happened on the way back from school, if you call Eric's blabbering 'nothing.' More Coon bullshit. It was nothing important. Anyway, everyone knew that Eric was The Coon. It was so obvious it hurt. Kyle read his book for the trip home. Well, that is, until Kenny interrupted him.  
Kenny plucked the book from Kyle's hands and looked at the cover. "Milkweed..." Kenny recited from the shiny golden cover.

"Hey, give it back!" Kyle protested. The book was really starting to pick up, and he didn't want to miss a single word.

"Aren't we going to read this in seventh grade?" Kenny asked as he cocked his head.

"Yeah, we're going to read it. Now give me back my book!" Kyle said, a bit agitated. He wanted his book, goddammit! Kenny shrugged, and handed the book back to Kyle. He had kept Kyle's page for him. Kyle stared down at the World War 2 era book. He had fallen in love with Misha's story as quickly as Misha himself.

Kenny slumped down next to Kyle. He sighed, and fell over onto Kyle's lap. "I'm booooooored!"

"You shouldn't be. I mean, it's Friday. If you're bored now, imagine the weekend," Kyle said plainly. Kenny started playing with one of his own golden strands of hair. He sat up again, as it was his stop.

"I'll find something to do," Kenny said with a wink. Kyle shoved his face into the book, trying to hide the blush he could feel on his cheeks. Kenny's remarks always had a double meaning and very very trenchant at times.

Kyle was finally done with his homework. He was so tired from the painful writing assignments. They weren't physically painful, but they were mentally. It really took some grit to make up something stupid enough to pass. Kyle had to pull himself up the stairs in order to get to his bedroom. When he was there, he changed into his pajamas sleepily, turned off the lights, and fell into bed.

Kyle laid there for a while, tossing and turning. He shivered, and looked over to his window. It was, for some reason, open, even though he remembered it closed before he went to bed. Kyle stood up and went over to close the window. After he had closed the pane, and made sure it was locked, he turned around to see a shadowed figure in the dark.

The figure's shape was unidentifiable. They seemed to have something around them. It could be their body, or it could be, like, a cape or cloak or something. Something poked up from the top of their head. It could be hair, but it seemed to much like a question mark to be hair. Wait a minute...

The figure walked out of the shadows, and into the moonlight illumination Kyle's floor. Mysterion looked directly at Kyle. In this lighting, his features looked more dramatic. His eyes glowed with mystery. His already pale skin was both illuminated and darkened deeply by the moon's light. The left side of the superhero's body was caste in a shadow that was so dark and deep. His black cloak laid dragging on the ground. The hood was pulled up over his head, covering up anything that could give away his identity. That's not true. Kyle could see the glittering diamond blue of Mysterion's eyes shining in the silvery light. The look on the hero's face almost always seemed to be in a scowl, but Kyle knew that it was a ruse. Mysterion wasn't angry. He wasn't upset. That's just how he looked.

"Kyle," Kyle's heart fluttered as Mysterion spoke, "did you work on the project that I set you up with?" Mysterion's voice sounded forced at times, like it was being strained. Kyle did not care. He love Mysterion's voice.

Kyle stammered for words. Not only because his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest, but because he was to tired to be doing this. What came out sounded something like, "I- uh- er- ugh- eh..."

Mysterion laughed lightly. Kyle closed his mouth and blushed. He ran his fingers through his curly red hair. Kyle loved Mysterion's laugh. It was just so... Perfect! For a brief second, Mysterion looked admiring towards Kyle, but he shook his head and returned to a scowl. Kyle tried to get a hold of himself. Which was hard.

"I- uh, Didn't know where to start, so, uh, I didn't get anything done..." Kyle looked down at his feet. He didn't want to disappoint the superhero. Ever since the crime-fighter appeared in South Park, Kyle had a serious crush on him. He had no idea why he was so attracted to that sense of mystery that was held around the superhero. He was like a moth drawn to a light. He never wanted to leave, though it might kill him.

Mysterion looked at Kyle for a second. He then walked forwards, tilted Kyle's head up to face his own, and looked over at the clock. "It's 12:30, Kyle. I think you should get some sleep. You can work on my project tomorrow, alright? If this is only Friday, imagine the rest of the weekend," Mysterion guided the tired red-head back to his bed.

Mrs. Broflovski wondered about the voices coming from her oldest son's room. After about twenty minuets, she finally went upstairs to go and check on Kyle. When she got there, he was all alone, asleep in his bed.

"Must've been talking in his sleep..." Mrs. Broflovski mumbled quietly. She could have sworn a deeper voice had been up here with Kyle. She shrugged and made her way back downstairs.

The next day, Kyle woke up. He coughed a couple of times, and got out of his bed. He faintly remembered his meeting with Mysterion. He got dressed, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, grabbed his hat, and set off towards his front door. He almost made it, too. He was stopped by his mom.

"Sweetheart, it's one o'clock!" Shit. Kyle had ever slept in by a lot. "How late were up up?"

Kyle though for a moment. "I think I feel asleep around 12:30-"

"12:30?! Bubbe! No wonder you're so tired! Why would you ever stay up that late?"

"It's not that late, mom. Stan stays up that late," Kyle said. He needed to get to the library.

"Sweetie, please don't stay up that late, okay?" Mrs. Broflovski pleaded quietly.

"...Okay mom. Now, can I go?" Kyle asked impatiently.

"Yes, of course sweetie. Where are you going?" Mrs. Broflovski asked.

"Just the library. Can I goooooooo?" Kyle asked, getting annoyed.

"Yeah, okay. Bye sweetie."

Kyle sat down at the old, bulky computer in the lab. The library was an old one. Nothing in there has been upgraded in about a centenary. The computer turned on with a buzz. Kyle scowled as the computer flickered a few times. Soon as it was up and running, Kyle set to work. He looked up everything he could about every kid he could think of, and took notes.

Cartman: Nothing much. Fat ass. Hermaphrodite mom. Racist. So very racist. Sexist. Hypocrite.

Stan: Average super best friend. Dating psycho bitch. Football player.

Kenny: Poor kid. Pervert. Target many of Cartman's jokes. DON'T FUCK WITH 'CAUSE HE'LL FUCK YOU UP.

Craig: Asshole. Flips everyone off. Supposedly been deported...? Dating Tweek.

Tweek: Very gay for Craig. Coffee addict. Doesn't sleep...

Kyle sat staring at his notes. Everyone in class. Kyle thought so long about what he was writing. He thought about each curved line on the page. He also thought about one other person. The way his blue eyes glowed in the moonlight, how his hood caste the shadow over his face, the beautiful pale skin covered up by the dark mask...

It was then that Kyle realized that he was drooling on his notes. "Fuck!" Kyle whisper yelled. He looked down at the notes. You could still read them, thank god. Kyle took the notebook, and ran out of the library.

This time, Kyle couldn't sleep. He wanted to show off to Mysterion. He wanted Mysterion to be proud. It was getting close to midnight, and Kyle was getting sleepy. He had drifted off a bit when he heard his window open.

"You stay up every night waiting for me?" Mysterion asked. Kyle was wide awake at this point. He was excited to show Mysterion his work. Kyle got off his bed so fast, he almost fell. Mysterion smiled a little when Kyle was tripping over himself, but it didn't last long. Kyle was back standing, and the grin growing on his face was unavoidable.

"No, just tonight. Though, I wouldn't mind waiting for you, if that's what you'd like! Anyway, I did the thing you asked me too, and I did a background check on everyone in our grade. We've got Cartman, Stan, Kenny," Mysterion seemed to tense at that name, "Craig, Tweek, Token, Wendy, Bebe... If they're in our grade, they're on this list." Kyle gave the notebook to the cloaked figure.

Mysterion flipped through the pages. "So, are _you_ on this list, Kyle?" Mysterion asked, quietly. Kyle shook his head yes, and Mysterion looked some more, trying to find the notes on Kyle. On his way to the notes, he stopped at the small, cartoonish doodles of him. Mysterion looked up, "I get to keep this notebook, right?"

Kyle looked suspicious. "Yeah? Why wouldn't you be able to keep it?"

Mysterion looked down at the notebook again, "I don't know. I just thought you'd want to keep your doodles of me."

Kyle looked down, and saw what Mysterion was talking about. The cute doodles on the page littered what was supposed to be notes. As it turns out, when he was thinking about the superhero, he was also drawing him. Kyle bushed, and stammered out an apology. He was so embarrassed, Kyle had no idea how he could ever face the vigilante again.

"It's alright Kyle. I like them," Mysterion replied. He looked Kyle right in the eyes when he said that. Kyle knew that Mysterion wasn't lying. Kyle smiled again. "Thank you, Kyle, for these note. I owe you. If you ever need me, I'll be there. I promise," The shadowed figure said quietly.

Kyle looked down silently, the grin never leaving his face. "Thank you, My-" Kyle looked up to see Mysterion gone. He sighed. Why did Mysterion always have to leave like that? Kyle sighed. He walked over to his bed, and laid down. He couldn't sleep, though. Mysterion was on his mind. He never stayed long enough to say goodbye, and this bothered Kyle. As much as he loved the vigilante, he was afraid that Mysterion didn't love Kyle back. Kyle wished Mysterion would stay longer, but he never did. Kyle fell asleep some time later, still thinking about Mysterion.

Kyle had made sure to wake up early today. He didn't want his mother getting on his case again. Kyle was up in time for breakfast. He ate with his family. His thoughts were still on Mysterion, though. Ike had stared him down the entire time, like he was suspicious. He was about to say something at one point, but though against it. After breakfast, he took a shower, got dressed, and sat in his room. He started playing video games on his play station 4 when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Kyle called. The door opened to reveal Ike. He closed the door behind him, and sat on Kyle's bed, watching him play for a second. "What 'cha need, Ike?" Kyle asked, eyes not leaving the screen.

Ike hesitated, but the words forming in his mouth came out. "Who was in your room last night?"

Kyle paused his game. He had forgotten that Ike's room was right next to his. Mysterion's voice was in no way quiet, no matter how hard the superhero tried. When he quieted his voice, it rose in pitch, which confused Kyle. Kyle looked back at his younger brother. His green eyes were piercing Ike's dark blue.

"There was no one in my room, Ike. I have no idea what your talking about." Kyle was good at feigning innocence, but Ike was smart for his age, too smart. Kyle's body language before hand gave everything away.

"Was it Mysterion?" Ike was dead on. Kyle was taken aback. That's all Ike needed. "Kyle, if mom ever found out that Mysterion was coming into our house, she'd think he was doing something really bad to you."

"Ike, she can NOT find out! He asked me to help him, I couldn't say no! You promise to keep it a secret?"

Before Ike could answer, there was a knocking on the door. They both froze. Soon, a voice came from behind the door. "Ky, you in there?" Kenny. The brothers let out a sigh of relief. Ike because he didn't have to be subjected to Kyle's glaring, Kyle because he was afraid Kenny had been his mom eavesdropping.

"Come in, Kenny." Ike got up, opened the door, let Kenny in, and then left himself. Kenny took Ike's spot on the bed. He leaned over Kyle, who had un-paused his game. He watched until Kyle finished the level. When he was done, Kyle turned off the PS4, and sat on the bed with Kenny.  
Kenny sat back, and looked at Kyle. Kyle looked Kenny over. "You're bored, aren't you?" Kyle asked the other boy. Kenny sighed from behind the old parka's hood.

"Yeah... I didn't find anything to do. Plus, my dad's drunk. I didn't want to be home," Kenny looked at Kyle. "You know how he gets."

Kyle nodded. Kenny's parents weren't the most stable people when they were drunk, which is more often than them being sober. Kenny never complained. He didn't complain about being poor. He didn't complain about using all of his money to give his younger sister, Karen, everything she needs. Food, clothes, blankets, etcetera. Kenny, though, only told Kyle about these things. Everyone knew he was poor, and they knew that he sometimes showed up to school with busies and large scratches. Only Kyle knew what was really happening in that house, and it saddened him.

Kyle looked Kenny over. He didn't have any new bruises today. That was always a good sign. Kenny's parka was the same as always, old and ratty. Though, today he had something in it's pocket. Some of the item was sticking out. It seemed to be some kind of journal, or notebook. Kyle was suspicious, but didn't say anything.

"Bye dude!" Kyle called to his friend. It was getting dark, and Kenny's parents would have a fit if he was home late. Kyle watched as Kenny walked home. He went back inside once Kenny was out of site.

Kyle walked upstairs to his room, and threw himself onto his bed. He had no aim for the moment. Maybe he could do something for Mysterion? The vigilante didn't give him anything to do. Kyle sighed. Maybe he could think of something while he took a shower.  
Kyle got up from the bed. He gathered up some pajamas, and walked off to the bathroom.

Kyle ran a hand through his freshly washed hair. He let his fingers get tangled in his mess of red curls. His hands were wet now, so he rubbed them on his green pajamas. Kyle walked back to his room. His bare feet softly patted against the cold wood floor. For some reason his lights were on. He opened the oak door, and walked in to see Mysterion standing there, hand clutching his stomach.

The hero turned to Kyle, and it was then visible to Kyle that Mysterion's gloved hand was covered in blood. Kyle rushed to the hero's side.

"Mysterion! What happened?"

"I found something to do, Kyle..." Mysterion's voice crack, raising in pitch. For a moment, Kyle thought his voice sounded like Kenny's... Wait... "I-I went and fought the wrong people, Kyle... They overpowered me..." Mysterion coughed. Tiny droplets of red appeared in the superhero's elbow. "Ugh... I don't think I'm gonna make it, dude." Mysterion's voice raised in pitch. It seemed more natural. It was Kenny's.

"Ken?" Kyle sniffed. If this was really his friend, he was going to lose it.

Mysterion laughed weakly. "Hey Kyle," Mysterion raised his hand. He slipped the mask off of his face. Blonde bangs fell in front of dulling blue eyes. He took the hood off, showing Kyle that it was just his friend.

"Kenny, no..." A few tears fell from Kyle's eyes. Kenny took his hand off of his stomach, reveling his wounds.

"He really did a number on me, huh?" Kenny laughed again. That didn't last long, however, as he was cut off by his own coughing. More blood droplets spilled from his lips. They were thicker this time. Blood ran down the boy's chin, dripping onto the superhero costume. Kyle was straight up crying at this point. He didn't know what to do. All he ever wanted was to help his favorite superhero, and now he was dying in his room.

"Ky, I gotta tell you something... It's real important..." Kenny's voice was laced with pain. He hadn't bothered to wipe away the blood on his chin. His teeth were already bloodstained.

"Okay, Kenny," Kyle sniffed, "You can tell me anything," Kyle said, trying to compose himself. He was failing at this, though. Kenny opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't utter a word as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground. Kyle rushed over and caught him, inches from the hard wood floor. Kenny's eyes rolled back, and they looked up at Kyle, their brilliant blue losing their radiance.

"I..." Kenny coughed. More blood. "I love you, Kyle. I always have... I guess this is the worst time to be saying it, huh?" Kenny tried to laugh at his forced joke, but it ending with coughing. Blood from his stab wounds was gushing out now. Kenny winced in pain.

Kyle tried to smile, though his fear and grief were ever so prevalent in his eyes. Tears rolled down Kyle's face. They were think and fat. Kyle was downright sobbing now. Kenny groaned in pain.

"I'm not gonna make it, Ky. Don't worry 'bout me, though. I'll see you soon..." Kenny's words took Kyle off guard. Kyle didn't have much time to react, though. Kenny's bloody lips were pressed against Kyle's. The kiss was sweet and pure, with a metallic taste, and just as fast as it had stared, it ended, with Kenny falling limp in Kyle's arms.

Kyle didn't understand Kenny's words, and now he'd never be able to tell Kenny McCormick, Mysterion, the boy and hero that stole his heart that he loved him.

Kyle sat crying, holding on to Kenny's dead body. Kenny's blood was staining the front of Kyle's nightshirt. It would serve as a grim reminder of the lover that he had wanted so badly to share for so long, but now could never. "I love you, too..." Kyle had wanted to say that to Kenny for so long, but now he never could. Kenny was dead, and now there was only a few select phrases on Kyle's mind.

"You bastards..." It started as a whisper, "You bastards..." And gradually grew, "You bastards!" Until Kyle was yelling. Tears had soaked his face. He didn't hear his mother's heavy footsteps on the stairs, or his mother, father, and Ike enter his room. He didn't notice the police and the corner show up, at least until they took Kenny from his arms.

The police had tried to talk to Kyle about what had happened, but he refused to talk. He was too shaken up. His best friend, right after professing his love, had died, and there was no way he was sharing that with anyone else. Though the questions continued, no answers came form Kyle. The only thing that got answered that night was who Mysterion was, and he was now dead.

Kyle wasn't allowed to sleep in his room that night. He slept without a shirt in a sleeping bag in Ike's room. He cried himself to sleep that night.

Kyle got up that morning in Ike's room for some reason. He didn't know why, but he stopped questioning things. He walked out of his younger brother's room, and into the hallway. His first stop was the bathroom. He looked at himself. It kinda looked as if he had been crying the night before. Maybe he had been, Kyle didn't know. He couldn't really remember his night.

Kyle did his thing, and left the bathroom. He walking to his room, with the slightest sense of deja-vu. When he went to place his hand on the doorknob, he hesitated. Kyle pushed forward, though.

His room was exactly how he remembered. Well, except for the nightshirt laying by his closet. What had he done last night? It kinda looked like someone had spilled wine on his shirt. Kyle shrugged. For some reason, his entire body was heavy. Grief was hanging over his head. Kyle didn't know why. He had no reason to be sad, yet it felt as if he lost someone close.

Kyle got dressed, ate breakfast, and was on his was out the door. He walked to the bus stop, where he waited for his friends. The grief that hung around his head never faded. Soon Cartman and Stan had shown up, but no Kenny. Cartman and Stan stood bickering about something, but Kyle remained silent.

Kyle couldn't focus. His mind always wondered to his missing friend. Kenny hadn't turned up that day. All Kyle could do was wonder where he was. This made the day drag on forever. He was glad when the bell rung for lunch.

He met up with Cartman and Stan. They boys walked to the cafeteria, said hello to Chef, got their food, and sat down at their usual table. It felt so empty without their blonde friend. Kyle almost missed all of his perverted jokes. Almost.

Kyle just sat and solemnly poked at his food, which he ended up giving to Cartman. It's not like that fat ass needed it, though. He could probably survive off of all that fat for weeks. Kyle laughed quietly at his own mental joke, but the sadness returned, taking that little bit of light away.

Kyle was forced to go to recess by Stan. Kyle just sat on the swings. He quietly watched the whole playground. Kyle closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips.

When he opened his eyes again, there was a boy wearing all orange was standing in front of him. Kenny looked down at Kyle, the edges of a grin prevalent from behind his hood. Kyle couldn't help himself. Tears welled in his eyes. He was so happy to see Kenny. Words were forming in his his head, phrases coming together. The best sounding ones were "Where the hell have you been?" "What happened?" and "I love you, too."

Instead of saying anything, Kyle jumped out from the swing set. He wrapped his arm around the older boy, and started sobbing. Kenny hugged back, and asked, "Kyle, you alright?"

Kyle nodded, his face burrowed in Kenny's neck. The fabric separating the boys was cold, but Kyle could feel the warmth emanating from Kenny's thin body.

"Why are you crying?" Kenny asked, pushing Kyle away so he could look at him. Kyle wiped his eyes. He looked up at Kenny. Though the boys were almost the same height, Kenny was still taller.

"I... Don't know..." Kyle sniffed. He really had no idea why he was crying. He just felt as though he needed to. Kenny looked a little worried.

"Do you remember?" He asked.

"Remember what?" Kyle replied with a sniff. Kenny sighed, and a giant grin replaced the worried expression.

"Nothing, ignore me." Kenny went back to hugging Kyle. Kyle was enjoying just being in Kenny's arms. Then, one of the phrases come to mind, and before Kyle had time to shoot it down, it just came out of his mouth.

"I love you, Kenny."


End file.
